With the development of communication technology and Internet technology, information circulation is greatly improved.
An important device in the Internet is a router. The router, which is a device used to connect respective local area network devices and wide area network devices in the Internet, can select and set a route according to a channel condition so as to transmit signals in order of sequence in the best path manner. The router is a hub and a “traffic police” of the Internet. It is common for people at home to use a mobile phone to connect to the router via a WIFI connector for access to Internet. Generally, a password is set for accessing the router so as to ensure network security and prevent others from consuming bandwidth. If a guest visits a user and desires to use the user's home WIFI network, the guest would need to have the password for accessing the router, and may access the user's home WIFI network only after inputting the password. Frequently, the password for accessing the router contains a long string of characters. This requirement of inputting the password for a guest to access a home WIFI network is inconvenient for both the user and the guest.